Nick Boost
Nick Boost is a headstrong hero who is quite unpredictable, but knows how to get the job done. He has risen from rookie status to full leader of his assembled team: Boost Team. He also is equipped with his own custom jetpack. Biography Boost started out as a normal rookie hero, who was built in the assembly tower as any other hero would. After he became a novice hero, he immediately left his original team (currently unknown) and isolated himself as a solo worker. Not much is known about what Boost experienced in his time away from Hero Factory, but he eventually came back, just in time for the Quatros mission. Boost Team Unfortunately, Boost didn't qualify to go and was forced to stay back. He met up with Phillip Dart, an old friend, and a rookie hero named Prazz, both also held back. After some time spent training, Boost finally achieved the rank of leader, and he quickly gained popularity with his unique skills. He then went on a life changing journey when he and the other two heroes had to rescue future teammates Mark Titro and Tony Basher (Hero Factory has not released any further information concerning the rescue). After that, he supposively went solo for some time, but ended up forming a team with the others, with him as leader. From then on, he and his team, Boost Team, travel to explore and investigate strange happenings around the universe. Mission: The Ice Planet Boost and his team were assigned to investigate the strange happenings on Nitronix. There they took on one of their most important missions. (For more on the mission, check out Mission: The Ice Planet) Breakout Boost was upgraded for the breakout and was assigned to catch the nefarious crime boss Xetrozex. He, along with the rest of Boost Team were sent to a system with the mission of catching all of the villains in the area. His comrades: Prazz, Titro, and newcomer David Orre all faced the daring challenge in as Boost called it "The Death System" (More news on his status coming soon). Brain Attack Nobody knew the wherabouts of Boost (or his team) during the events of the Brain Attack. It is presumed he had either gone on a secret mission, or was lost sometime between then and the Breakout. Abilities and Appearance Throughout Boost's upgrades, he obtained new armor (which he personally preferred to be less yellow) and took on a new jetpack feature. When he was testing armor for the 3.0 heroes, he wore a green scorpion helmet and gained animal abilities such as poison darts and faster movement. For the breakout, he was fitted with more bulk armor for better protection from deadly attacks. Personality He is very caring and has sympathy for others, even though he doesn't always show it. Boost loves being with friends as well as his job as a hero. First off, he may seen odd and sometimes creepy, but after getting to know him, Boost is quite helpful and supportive. He isn't as stern as some other leaders are, but that's only because he trusts them to make the right choices. Equipment Boost often uses twin dart shooters which double as dual shockers. Boost's jetpack can be operated manually or automatically for hovering and scouting. His visor regulates his armor and circuit performance as well as targeting systems, so he can get work done faster. He also uses a wrist spike to melee with enemies. For a brief time, Boost switched to using a single specialized rifle instead of his usual dart shooters. Boost's dart shooters themselves got an upgrade for the breakout and were made more durable and custom fitted for him. Soon enough, Boost was forced to let go of his built in jetpack. Fortunately he was then equipped with brand new boosters that worked even better, as they could be concealed into his back. Stats Maximum value is 25 Trivia *Boost is the first Hero Factory MOC by OonieCacola *It is rumored that Boost used to take on unauthorized missions *Boost's 1.0 form has yet to be seen *Boost is one of the first to use a custom built in jetpack *Boost named his team after himself after his teammates agreed on it *As OonieCacola's self MOC, Nick Boost was made into a cartoon! Gallery 100 2700.jpg|Boost's first form 100 3018.jpg|Custom Jetpack 100 4076.jpg|3.0 gear 100_4969.JPG|link=http://youtu.be/UHLpKZvVFbY 100 5014.JPG 100_5294.JPG|Breakout v1 100_5504.JPG|Breakout v2 100_5514.JPG 100_5509.JPG 100_5505.JPG DSC04890.JPG DSC04842.JPG DSC04873.JPG DSC04887.JPG DSC04916.jpg Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Self-MOCS Category:Blue Heroes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Gunmetal Grey Heroes Category:Boost Team Category:Ice Planet